Runaway
by krazykid421
Summary: Charlie remaries. His new wife is abusive toward Bella, but when she speaks up to Charlie about it, he doesn't believe her. One night, Bella tells Edward what's going on. Edward takes her away from the house, and they run away together.


**Well, yeah. This is my first Twilight fanfiction :). I'll add more chapters later...Enjoy!**

**Sorry, not the best storyline ever...and this isn't my best writing ever, either. Oh well. **

Runaway

Chapter 1

"Dad…I'm not lying! I'm really scared…" I mumbled through my soft tears.

"Bella, you do this everyday. It's not taking you anywhere. I love her, can't that be enough? She hasn't done anything to you, and she never will," Charlie hissed back at me. "Now, go to bed. It's late, Bells."

Two weeks ago, Charlie got remarried. His new wife, Karin, hated me for a reason that I did not know. I didn't know if I wanted to know, but it scared me nonetheless.

Whenever she looks at me, she has this evil look in her eye. But when she looks at Charlie, she has this cute, innocent twinkle in her eye. What is it about me that she doesn't like? Did I do something to offend her? Don't think so…

Everyday, while Charlie's gone, she beats me. When I tell Charlie, he doesn't believe me, or even take what I say into consideration. The worst part is, she seems to get stronger everyday, and I seem to get weaker, and I get too scared to fight back!

The only thing I can look forward to now is going to bed and cuddling with Edward all night. He always cheers me up, and he'll always be on my side—no matter what.

However, I couldn't tell him about this. He would rip her to shreds, and nothing good could come out of that. I would have to break up with him; I'd never be allowed to see him again. I'd have to become stronger. I couldn't—no; I wouldn't—let her take over my life.

So there I was, lying on my bed, curled up under the blankets, crying myself to sleep. The only light in the room was the dim book light next to my bed, and the little light that came from the moon. I didn't mind the dim light....It would be easier to fall asleep; easier to escape even just a little bit of the world.

For once, I was hoping that Edward wouldn't come. I didn't want him to see me like this. Edward had never seen me cry. If he saw me now, he'd demand to know what was wrong. Then he'd 'fix' it.

I rolled over, pulled the blankets over my head, and blocked out everything around me. All was silent and still until I felt Edward's cold hand on my neck. He had crawled under the blankets with me. I didn't move, not even toward him to kiss him or give him a hug or anything. I just laid there.

"…Bella?" I felt his cold lips on the back of my neck. The concern in his voice scared me a bit. More silent tears came. I was glad that I wasn't facing him. I wouldn't be able to face him in my current condition. I didn't want him to see.

He stared at me for a moment, waiting to see if I would reply. Of course, I didn't. He streamed his fingers through my hair, and they slid down to my waist, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Ow…." My whole body tensed. He had hit a place that was really sore.

"Bella! I'm sorry!" he immediately let go of me. He stared for a few second. "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I guess I had gotten his arm wet with my tears, dang it.

There was no way out of it now. I had to say something. "I…Edward, I c-can't do this…I-I-I j-just can't…" I was hyperventilating now. My tears were no longer silent.

"Shh…Bella, calm down. It's okay…"

"N-No it's n-n-not, Edward," the tears exploded now. Everything exploded out of me, all in a big explosion of tears. Edward kept up, though.

"What?! No! I ought to ri—"

"Edward, no, you can't!" I rolled over towards him and grabbed part of his shirt. "Please, don't." I buried my face in it—soaking it.

"Bella," his smooth, calm, sweet voice whispered in my ear in a comforting tone.

"I can't do it. I can't stay here." I mumbled, voice shaking, removing my face from pressing up against him.

He ran his cold fingers through my hair once more, and he brushed his lips against my forehead lightly. "You don't have to," he wiped away a tear that was slowly running down my cheek, leaving a narrow trail behind it.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, more gently this time and avoiding where he had hit before, and picked me up as if I was a feather. He held me in his arms, and jumped out the window, he ran. Ran away from the house, ran away from her.


End file.
